1 Batman and the vampire
by kyubi2020
Summary: Six months have passed since the vanquish of Dark Lord Nimway. As Batman fight crimes across Goham, a new villainess arrives in a hope to recruit a team, but will the arrival of sure a villainess being the Gotham supervillains to there knees, possible forcing Harley to choose weather or not to betray her lover the Joker.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Have you girls finished fucking yet as am sure you already turn her into a vampire?"

On entering Akira was shocked to see Mina and a half-wake Bethany still going at it. He watched for a further few minutes has they switched to the classic scissor position. By the end of another orgasm, a satisfied Minna climbed off Bethany and faced Akira.

"It's not my fault that her beauty and figure was too hard to resist. So, do you want to taste my still dripping clits? Minna asked Akira as she began to redress herself.

Unfortunately, by this time Bethany had again fallen unconscious on a soaked stained bed. "It seems despite being her back to life by turning her into a vampire, having discovered her lifeless body yesterday. It seems that not even that could keep her alive."

Minna then drew her own blood by sticking her fangs into her arm. She then began to feed Bethany her blood. Has her blood entered Bethany's mouth, she herself awaken inside of her subconscious that resembled a underground complex, with the floor flooded with a shallow layer of blood.

She then headed though the various hallways until she came across a large cage that was secured by a lock with "seal" Witten on out. A liquid then leak out from the gate has it seemly formed into a look-like of Pure Halliwell.

"Don't worry Bethany. I have taken the form of Pure Halliwell one of the Halliwell witches you borrowed power from when you fought against your father Dark Lord Nimway in the Upper Regions six months ago. It does also seem that your dear master's blood has also flooded into here, with its flow having stopped halfway from your gate.

"So, if I break open my own gate and allow this forbidden power to mixed with my masters…,"

"Yes," Prue said, having interrupting Bethany's speech. "You see Bethany, the after effects of the spells you casted to vanquish your father while overcome by your own forbidden power, has caused all of your body to creak. The awakening state is the only way you will be able to survive the consequences of doing sure spells.

The Pure Halliwell disappeared as Bethany used her new superhuman Strength to punch open the locked gated. As the gate began to collapse, the forbidden power flowed towards the river of blood. It wasn't long before Bethany found herself drifting into what seemed to be endless amounts of power in juiced bloody water that had deepen within Bethany's subconscious.

After drifting a little longer, radiant of spiritual orbs began to possess Bethany that in the end caused the spirit of Patty Halliwell to takeover.

"Hear now the words of witches,

The secrets I hid in the night.

The oldest of gods are invoked here

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power.

Bring me your powers

To by sisters four

I want the power

Give me the Halliwell power,

Patty Halliwell's spell caused the reconstitution of the charmed has the Halliwell manor once again up went a reconstitution, with Bethany now added to the picture in the living room .

"What's happening? Has we already reconstituted the power of three." Piper said, having seen the effects of a reconstitution.

"We can ask grams who she is later. Right now however, we have Brittany Reynolds funeral to prepare for Piper." Phoebe stated to Piper as she saw Bethany added to the Photo.

While the spell imploded and transformed Bethany into a medium height, crimson eyes and blonde twin-tailed 8-year-old girl, who had a curvaceous and developed figure that were physique pronounced only by her humongous breasts. She also wearing very little, sporting only a crimson-flame style jacket (Exposing all of her chest), a matching tight mini-skirt and trainers. She also had black leather cross-draw shoulder holsters, a Triquetra symbol on her right hand palm and a thigh holster bag.

Before Minna could respond to Bethany's new transformation, Akira was shot in the head by Bethany who drew and fired her right-side Beretta. She then holstered her right-side Beretta, turning her attention to Mina in the process.

"You should thank me master. I saved you from that little boy, but though I won't forget our encounter together. I no longer need a master." Bethany said has she staked Mina with a conjured stake made of crimson energy.

"It's only right that a villainess like I have spells for my conquest." Bethany said to herself, before she used portal creation to create a portal.

She then headed though the portal that led to the Fairy Tales Fortress. "Fairy tales, fairy tales, I need your help, send me now a book of spells," with her magic manifestation being crimson.

Bethany's spell caused a book featuring a golden dragon crest on the front cover to fly towards her. It wasn't until she glad hold of the book that she was inputted by the keeper of fairy tales that said, "What's a charmed one doing here? Especial one who should put that spell book back where it came from.

Bethany ignored the keeper, opting to put it into her thigh holster bag instead. "Would you fight against a charmed one?"

"No I wouldn't." The fairy tale keeper answered. "But the witches' council have the power to take away sure power."

In response Bethany moved towards the fairy tale keeper at super speed. She then used Chlorokinesis to trap the fairy tale keeper in plant vines that came from the ground.

"Yes, you do have point. To ensure that my powers can't be taken and to use the on my…,"

Bethany was interrupted at that point by the fairy tale keeper who said, "You can't even use a ritual spell to what I think you are planning to do."

"Shut up." Bethany then switched and used Chronokinesis to freeze him in time.

"I exchange the keeper of fairy tales, so that this spell can invoke to break my collection..,"

I call forth from space and time

The magic wavering throughout of the world,

Gather to me has I break free from my binds.

And unseal my magic with my energy,"

Bethany's spell firstly caused the fairy tale keeper to fade out from existence. The secondary affected of the spell severed Bethany's connection to magic has her thread absorbed into her body instead.

The situation only got more intense when flames began to rise up from the ground, forming into the symbol of the fire dragon. An elemental fire portal then opened behind it that was created with the very flames that had risen up from the ground.

"It's good to see that you found Mina Tepes, but now it's time you live to your end of the bargain. Don't forget I preserve your body for quite a few months, before I found a master that could save your life."

"You shall be my bitch fire dragon." Bethany said as she entered the elemental fire portal that closed behind her.


	2. Batman VS Vampires

Batman VS Vampires

Batman was looking for any signs of crime on the Bat computer, but it wasn't long before he noticed something strange on CCTV of the docks has he saw a child coming out from a portal.

At the docks meanwhile, Bethany was having a little explore to see where she was. She did however soon stumble upon the crime were the joker said, "Get off me Harley," Joker yelled, shoving her away from him. "Well, it seems we have a new bat."

"I don't what a bat is, but you shall dressed has Bethany. I really don't want to paint the town red."

"Harley, deal with her." Joker said as he got into a truck and drove off from the docks.

Harley rushed towards Bethany with her hammer, having opted not to draw her gun. Bethany stopped Harley in her tracks by using Aerokinesis to levitate her in the air.

"Who are you? Are you a metahuman like poison Ivy?" A stunned Harley said.

"I am Bethany, a twin-tailed Villainess." Bethany answered. "So, shall we taste our juices? As if you refuse then I shall shoot you."

Harley nodded, with Bethany releasing her from Aerokinesis moments later. Harley quickly dropped her batand wrapped her legs around her torso.

"I am sorry Harley but it seems we have company." Bethany stated, opting to call out to the company as Harley got off Bethany and picked up her hammer.

"Bats! Get down here now!" A now horny Harley yelled.

Batman jumped down from the roof overlooking the docks and immediately disarmed Harley, slamming her against the wall in the process.

"You're going back to Belle Reve Penitentiary Harley."

Bethany simply response by casting a spell that went, "Time with Harley I do seek, Send this bat were he came," with her magic manifestation being crimson.

Bethany's spell sent Batman back to the bat cave were even Alfred was stunned to see him reappearing.

"Bruce, how did you do that?"

Back at the docks, a now re-armed Harley excited gladded hold of Bethany's hand. "Please take me Bethany, I never been with a witch."

"Let's go."

Bethany used portal creation to open a portal. She and Harley then entered the portal that led to a cheap motel room in downtown Gotham. "Make it quick, and make it snappy. Remove our clothes so that we can play."

Bethany's spell caused Bethany's and Harley's clothes to disappear. She then pushed Harley onto the bed, climbing onto the bed afterwards.

"What does that fire dragon symbol mean on your right side breast?"

"It's simple Harley. It represents me being a dragon rider, who tamed the strongest out of the six elemental dragons." Bethany said as she kneeled over her shoulder, with her butt brushed against her nipples, while Harley began to get intimate with her tongue on Bethany's clitoris.

The Next Morning

Batman met police commissioner Gordon on the rooftops of GCPD. "What can I do for you Batman?"

"Have you heard any chatter on a child witch?"

"Are you sure it wasn't Harley Quinn? I heard the joker broke her out of Belle Reve Penitentiary with."

"Yes, I tried to append her last night during my investigation of a child who came out from a portal. It seems however she is protected that very witch."

Gordon sighed. "Great, we have a new enchantress."

"I have already sent Batgirl to central city to recruit Barry Allen and Catwomen to Star City to recruit the green arrow."

"Still, I can't believe you managed to convince CatWomen to join your bat family after Harley's betrayal."

"She was the only one who could be Robin's replacement. He has now formed his own team "The Teen Titans", ever since our fight."

Poison Ivy was shocked to see a portal opening in front of her. She became even more shocked to see Harley and an unknown child coming out of the portal.

"There's no way a portal could lead you into here." Poison said as she came out of her plant cocoon.

"We have come here to stop you becoming part of Amanda Waller's task force X." Harley stated, explaining her time has a member of task force X.

"That's ironic Harley, not only did your betray me and catwomen for your dear Mr.J, but I was transferred here to me your replacement for task force X since your escape."

"Am sure Harley didn't mean to break your team Ivy. I came here to reform the Gotham City Sirens with you and Harley."

"That's True Ivy. I didn't mean to break us up has me, you and Catwomen made a great team."

Ivy tone changed as she stated to Bethany, "If you kill Mr.J and break Harley's hold over him. Then I shall me willing to forgive Harley and once again become a member of the Gotham City Sirens," Bethany responded to this by using portal creation to create two portals.

"I agree to your deal Ivy. In return you and Harley have to tame the second and third strongest dragons, with the dragon themselves being ice and water.

Ivy wasted no time in entering one of the portals, with a now joyful Harley entering the other portal.

"Has anyone found my pumpkin?" The Joker shouted, standing up in his hideout.

"Am sorry boss, but we haven't found any signs of Harley."

The joker picked up a gun and killed the henchman with a headshot. "Now go back there and find my pumpkin!"

Team Flash had just welcomed Batgirl into S.T.A.R. Labs as they were preparing to confront Vanessa Jansen. Batgirl herself began to explain the reason why batman had sent her here. By the end of the explanation, Team Flash was shocked to hear about Batman hunting a child.

"I may be from the future, but you aren't suggesting that my father and the rest of justice league banded together to fight against a child.

"Nora, batman wouldn't be sending her here if this child wasn't a threat."

"Iris is right. She sounds like a metahumans that could even worse than the thinker." Caitlin stated to Nora.

Nora however still disagreed. She then zoomed out of the lab much to the dismay of Barry and everyone else.

"I bet she gone to warn Bethany about Batman's actions." Batgirl argued.

"Barry, you should go after your daughter before she does something she regrets."

Barry nodded at Cisco as he zoomed after her.

At the same time of this…

"Did you succeed in recruiting green arrow to help the justice league?" Batman asked Selina as she entered the batcave on her motorbike.

"Am sorry Bats, but it seems that the green arrow aka Oliver Queen is currently incarcerated."Catwomen told Bruce.

"Here's your teas sir and madams." Alfred said, severing Bruce and Selina their cup of teas. "I have also received an invite back from superman."

"What does it say Alfred?"

"It's confirms that meeting of Justice League the meeting will take place in the Halls of Justice in two days." Alfred answered.

"Then I guess for now we wait on word from Batgirl."

Joker heard sounds of gunshots ringing out from within his hideout. He got up from his circle of weapons, only to find himself retained by plant vines that came from the ground.

"Ivy is that you. Are you still sore about my Harley betraying you and breaking up your sorry excuse for Gotham City Sirens." Joker shouted to another sound of a gunshot that just missed his ear. "You should be grateful that I broke her out from Belle Reve Penitentiary and stopped her from further becoming Amanda Waller's pawn."

Only two more gunshots could be heard, but this time that struck both of Joker's legs that caused him to fall to her knees. Joker was shocked to see a child dragging his last remaining goon into the room.

"You shall be my foot stool bitch." Bethany slammed the goon into a kneeing position with her feet as she used him as a foot stool. "Now, how do you like to me a crisp?"

"You'd think you scare me," he retorted. "Would you like to see what I can do even if you shot both of my legs?"

Bethany lifted her foot of the goon and kicking several times, before she took out her spell book and began looking for a spell. "Do look so worried Joker? I have a different thing in store for you puddin."

"This one will do Mr. J," Bethany said out loud, having turned to the spell titled "Cupcake Spell. "Make No haste, and turn this goon into an explosion cupcake."

Bethany's spell caused the goon to turn into a cupcake. She picked up and moved to the Joker at super speed, forcing the mouth of the Joker opening.

"You wouldn't want Harley to know would you?" Joker said, moments before Bethany shoved the cupcake into his mouth. "Harley was great in bed my pumpkin, especial all of position we tried."

The cupcake exploded like a bomb that took the Joker with it. Unfortunately, Bethany's actions where seen by Nora who speeded in.

"My father was right about you. No her would ever exploded someone with a cupcake." Nora said, with Bethany having already placed back her closed Spell book.

"Don't mind him Nora. He was just going to blow up Goth…"

Bethany was interrupted by the arrival of the Flash, which she then used Chorokinesis on him. "Has a Half-Witch/Half-Mermaid Hybrid. I thought that freezing this other speeder in time was the best way to see why you came here."

"I don't want to go against my father Barry Allen, but I came here has I can't stand the fact that Batman is assembling the justice League to hunt down a child who is just protecting the people of Gotham."

"No longer an enemy, a reward she deserves me. Give her the Pendant that will protect her father from time and space."

Bethany's spell caused a pendant to appear around the flash's necks. The spell seemly bought Nora to call Bethany her friend and vowing to help against the justice league. It wasn't until Nora sped off with her father that she grimed and said, "That easily than I thought. The justice league will not see what's coming."

sped


	3. Reformed! The Return of the Gotham city

Reformed! The Return of the Gotham city Sirens

The two days summit was getting on the way, the justice league where sat around the round table located in the hall of justice. Batman along with Batgirl and Catwomen were standing in front of the members.

"Bruce, we are missing a member of the justice league." Diana told Bruce.

"The last thing I heard was that he didn't want to fight against his daughter."

Superman and Aquaman also made there point about declaring war on a child. Catwomen tried to explain about how the break out of poison Ivy was an attempted by Bethany to reform the Gotham City Sirens.

"So, are you saying that Bethany is trying to be your replacement in reforming the Gotham City Sirens that you formally belonged to?"

"Am sure Ivy still has animosity towards Harley, for her betrayal that caused your first break up."

"Diana! It's also the fact that according to Bruce, who investigate the crime scene at joker hideout from the request of Commissioner Gordon. He found that the joker wasn't killed by bullet, rather the scorch marks suggests by an explosion." Frost shouted watching the queen plummet off the ledge unable to catch her!

"What do you suggested then batman?" Aquaman then asked Batman.

Batman then turned his attention both Wonder Women and Superman. "Clark and Diana why don't you investigate Bethany, and if you think she is not a threat. Then we shall return to protect Gotham until sure time we are called upon."

"In contrast, if we deem her to a threat. Then we have to call an emergency summit of the Justice League."

"It's likely that neither I nor Aquaman are able to leave.

Unbeknown to the Justice League, the Gotham City Sirens were hovering above the docks on their Fire and Ice dragons. Down at the docks themselves, penguin's goons were loading and unloading crates of weapons.

"I thought that our reformation would mean we start out with minor crimes in order to rebuild our reputation." Harley questioned, with Ivy herself riding has a passenger on the Ice dragon.

"You and Ivy may be together now and the reason why I am allowing her to ride with you, rather than her riding her own dragon!" Bethany told Harley, with Ivy's arms wrapped her waist. "The wrath of dragons shall bring hell fire upon the underworld of Gotham."

The dragons began their attack at the orders of Bethany and Harley. As the dragons used fire and ice breath, the Penguin's goons equipped themselves and began firing up at the attacking dragons. By the end, the docks were all but destroyed with something's burring and others frozen. The goons themselves were also the same as the dragons landed down.

"This is the power of a dragon?" Ivy excited questioned has she saw the aftermath of the attack.

Bethany then climbed off her dragon and DE summoned by saying, "Fire dragon return." A less than confused Harley followed suit.

"Shouldn't we get out of here before the justice league shows up?" I think the Penguin will get the message loud and clear."

Bethany clenched her at one of the frozen goon. "It's time we get deadly, Fire fist," Bethany shattered the frozen goon with a fire fist.

Bethany then opened a portal. "Now we can leave."

Harley and Ivy held hands as they followed Bethany though the portal. It wasn't much later that the entire emergency services of Gotham ascended on the docks. The scene shocked Jim Gordon as the GCPD and Renne Montoya began processing the scene.

"Lieuteant Montoya, have you found anything so that we can get a grip on this crime scene." Gordon questioned Montoya.

Montoya took a little time to see if she could make sense of what happen, before she could state weather or not she know. She became distracted by the arrival of superman and Women who flew in.

"You guys haven't batman." Montoya then said to both superman and wonder Women.

"Wonder women and I are here at Batman's request to see if that little witch named Bethany is involved."

"Hey, firstly I doubt she can fly, secondly from these marks. It would seem that the attack came above."

"You haven't saying that dragons were behind this attack." Gordon then questioned Wonder Women in response to her answer.

Superman disagreed with wonder women almost immediately after her remarks. Wonder women of course responded to this by sending him flying with a punch. "I thought that we wouldn't rush to judgement."

"Do you think Bethany's plan is to cause the justice league into a civil war?"

"Montoya!" Superman shouted at Montoya, before he flew off after wonder women.

The Gotham city Sirens were at the entry point of the North Atlantic Ocean, with Harley and Ivy facing Bethany.

"Now Ladies, I am going to turn you into mermaids for 48 hours. Then we shall go down to Atlantis and by the end Aquaman will do our bidding."

"Bring the justice league into a civil war will make our lives has criminals better." Ivy said, making out with Harley in the process.

"And Batman will be distracted ensuring we are uninterrupted in taking over the Gotham City underworld."

Bethany wasted no time in casting the spell that went, "Sand and water, air and land. Give me mermaids to spare." and transformed Harley and Ivy into mermaids has they dived into the North Atlantic Ocean.

The Gotham city Sirens then swam at 600 km/h towards Atlantis. As they got closer to Atlantis, they used Invisibility to turn themselves invisible.

In the throne room of Atlantis meanwhile, Mera was addressing her follows surrounded by her royal guards that were stationed in there positions.

"I know that the death of Atlanna's is still hanging over of us, despite Orm having been sent to Belle Reve penitentiary."

"What of Aquaman? I heard he returned to the justice league. "One of her follows said outloud.

"It's true, but they did help defeat Orm who was using the mantle oceans master."

Suddenly, sounds of gunfire where echoing through to the throne room. Mera immediately responded by ordering her troops to catcher the intruders, telling her followers to flee to safety.

Unfortunately, within minutes she found herself being lifted into the air by Bethany who used Telekinesis as she came through a created portal.

"Who are you?" Mera asked.

Bethany then released her from the Telekinesis. "Am Bethany, leader of the Gorham City Sirens."

While Harley and Ivy were playing whack a solider, with Ivy using her ice magic to freeze them and Harley who smashed them with her manifestation bat that she formed from her water magic.

"These Atlantis 's, don't deserve to be blessed by my custom weapon." Harley whacked another two frozen soldiers.

Ivy rubbed Harley's breasts. "I didn't know you had sure a thing. It's about time we report to Bethany."

By the time Harley and Ivy reached the Throne room. They saw both Mera's and Bethany's clit grinding against each other, with a slave collared Mera sat on Bethany has her hands were on Bethany's upper thighs.

"I bet your little slave loves grinding against your clit."

"…"

Bethany slapped Mera's face as she tried to talk. "Keep grinding bitch, or instead of taking his powers. I shall kill Aquaman when I summon him down here."

Mera nodded as she kept grinding against Bethany's clit. Bethany then said, "Ivy, when I summon Aquaman down here. You are to trap him with your plants."

"I can't wait to see his face." Ivy said has Bethany and Mera felt the pleasure of there grinding clit. "

Bethany's spell summoned Aquaman to the throne room of Atlantis. Ivy then used her to trapped Aquaman in her plants that came from the ground. "Aquaman, don't you feel happen that you have gotton there first orgasm."

After the orgasm, Bethany ordered Mera to lie down. Aquaman pleded for Bethany to release Mera from her chains, but she was now doing a reverse cowgirl on Mera's face.

"Harley's right. You should feel lucky that the queen Atlantis of gets to taste our leader's ass."

Aquaman tried to stop looking at Mera's abuse, but Harley threated to freeze his cock if he didn't watch. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Bethany climbed off Mera and got redressed. On redressing she released Mera from her chains, though she herself quickly escaped to her room.

"All I wish is for Harley and Ivy to be naked."

Bethany spell caused Harley's and Ivy clothes to come off. "Is this time for us to play?"

"Yes Harley." Bethany answered. "You girl find whatever room you want and go have some fun as this shall be our temporary place."

Harley and Ivy wasted no time in rushing from the throne room, towards the nearest bedroom they could find. Bethany meanwhile turned her attention back to the Aquaman who stated, "You will never get away with this."

Bethany responded to this by gladding Aquaman's hand. "Your right Aquaman, since there's no witches' council. Then I can do this, "Though the night of endless hours, I hereby grant the transfer of his powers."

Bethany spell transferred Aquaman's powers to her, releasing him from Ivy's plant s by using Chlorokinesis moments later.

"I have a soft hear your dear queen. So, I shall allow you to go through this portal with her." Bethany created a portal to a sadden Aqauman, who didn't take any chances and quickly carried the Queen from her room.

"I may not have my powers, but the justice league will be an end of you." Aquaman stated to Bethany as he carried Mera into the now closed portal.


	4. Throne of Atlantis

Throne of Atlantis

"It's our fault that we were caught off guard by the bat family, and how Batman captured Harley and is now in possession of one of these crystalized necklaces." Ivy told Bethany as she passed out moments later from her injuries.

"Lieutenant, get her to the infamy now." Bethany shouted, before she executed two in the head with her dawn pair of 92F Beretta's.

Bethany holstered her pair of Beretta's. The Lieutenant immediately lifted up Ivy and carried her out of the throne. "Hear these words, hear the rhymes

Heed the words in my mind

Send me back to where I'll need

Take me to Diana's coast,"

Bethany's spell sent her back to the Themysciran coast were a young women pulled a U.S pilot captain from the water.

"Where are we?" Steve asked the young women, only to be struck by lightning moments later from Bethany using Electrokinesis.

The young women screamed as she saw the death of the U.S pilot captain. She then became worried has she found herself trapped by plants that rose from the ground with Bethany having used Chlorokinesis.

"Now you shall be the downfall of the justice league, who in the future will strike against us Gotham city Sirens."

"I am princess Diana of Themyscira." Diana stated to Bethany. "The Amazonian army will be here soon to stop."

"To keep away any enemy troubles, warp this place in a protective bubble."

Bethany's spell caused the Island to surround by a protective bubble, with Bethany once again putting away her now closed spell book.

"There, those…," Bethany moved behind Diana at super speed as she bit her on the neck.

Diana passed out from the bite. "Am Bethany, the leader of the Gotham city Sirens. I just hope that when the time comes you will bring batgirl to Atlantis, I would hate to have to come back and destroy this Island for those Germanys instead."

"To escape from time and this place, send me back to where I came." Bethany casted the spell that return her to the present.

As Bethany returned to the present, it seemed that little had change. It wasn't until moments later that little changes began to reveal themselves, with the first change being that Atlanna hadn't died at the hands of Orm, but was the general of the Atlantis army. "You're Majesty, Diana aka wonder women wishes to see you."

"Let her in."

The second change was the fact that Diana didn't have the Lasso of Truth, who instead had excalibur and a shield similar to captain America expected Amazonian. She also pulled in a rope tied Barbara Gordon and bought her before Bethany.

"Atlanna dismissed." Bethany ordered as Atlanna closed the door behind her. "Diana, I thought I tell you would happen if you didn't bring me batgirl."

"This is Barbara Gordon, the daughter of police commissioner Gordon and the true identity of batgirl. Mera herself is still chained up inside of another holding cell ready for you to have to rape her anytime."

"So, you must be the child mentioned in the legends whose magic to this day protects the Amazonians." Batgirl said to Bethany. "I never thought Diana that you would get yourself ousted from the justice league just to work for this villainess of a child and that you even stopped Mera from escaping with the former king of the seven kingdoms Aquaman. It also led to you stopping the league from protecting Atlantis, effetely allowing the Gotham City Sirens to rise to power has they not only stop oceans master Orm from leading an army to surface, but perverted him from killing Atlanna."

"Atlanna's word may have made Bethany queen of Atlantis, with her actions also making her the ruler of seven seas, but I had little choice in becoming her lieutenant."

Bethany then said, "Fireball," and fired a large fireball towards Barbara that was blocked by Diana's shield.

"You were lucky that Diana used her shield to block by attack, but tell me Barbara. It true that you would rather die than earning your freedom by blowing up the Batcave." Bethany said just as Harley and Ivy return though a created portal with two stolen crates of C4."

"I would never betray Batman for a villainess like you, let alone becoming a slave to you like Diana is."

Bethany reciprocated Barbara's response by staking Diana with a conjured stake that instantly destroyed at super speed. "Woops," Bethany said putting her finger over her mouth. "It seems I killed by own servant and I did really want to."

At this point and by Bethany's grim, Barbara knew that Bethany enjoyed staking her own servant. This in turn caused Barbara to agree to Bethany's term, knowing that it was her own change to escape alive."

Barbara even went over and picked up a few C3s from out of one of the crates. "I starting to like this batgirl aka Barbara,"

Bethany created a portal by using portal creation and that at Bethany's orders. Harley picked up her bat from the wall and accompanied Barbara into the portal.

Bethany then turned her attention to Ivy.

"Ivy, you and Atlanna are to return to the Themysciran coast and form alliance with those Amazonians."

"Of course, what if they refuse an alliance and want to remain out of the war with the justice league however."

Ivy didn't have to wait long before Bethany replied to her question by saying, "Then remained Queen Hippolyta that I could just even go back in time and wipe them from the face of the earth."

Superman meanwhile was taking down the statue of Wonder Women that resided in the halls of justice.

"I can't believe she was the one who caused the Gotham city Sirens to rise to power, with Bethany not only becoming queen of Atlantis and ruler of the Seven Seas, but she also stopped me from rescuing Mera, the daughter of King Nereus from Bethany's grasped."

"Not to mention that she has also placed a barrier around Atlantis that is preventing us from even rescuing Mera and turning your mother against her." Hal stated the last part to Aquaman.

"Don't worry. We have Justice League members patrolling Gotham for any active involving the Gotham city Sirens and with Batman himself checking back at his cave to keep tabs of theGotham underworld."

With Diana's statue now being thrown into the sky by superman, Shazam asked, "Shouldn't we try to convince flash to re-joining us? Since were down a member."

"He and the green arrow have their own problems to deal with and are in situations where it wouldn't be possible even if they were able." Superman bluntly answered.

Little did anyone know that a seemly alone Barbara began placing the C4 around the batcave. It wasn't until she placed the second to last one that she was interrupted by Selina Kyle who came down the lift from the Manor.

"What are you doi…," Selina was interrupted by a sound of a bat that struck her in the back of head. As Selina's lifeless body fell to the ground with streaming from her head, Barbara found that it was Harley who struck her, having appeared from seemly out of nowhere.

Harley then turn Selina over, proceeding to bash her head in as she blow after blow with her bloody bat. Barbara waste no time placing the final C4 down has she turned to Harley and said, "Please stop Harley. The last C4 is in place."

"Ok, you made Harley proud." Harley said as her bat broke, throwing it down to the floor in the process. "It seems that Selina broke my bat. The very bat I used against Enchantress minions."

Harley activated the necklace around her neck, which then opened a portal. She then detonated the c4 with the detonator she took out from her jacket, as she headed though portal.

Meanwhile has the explosive destroyed the Batcave and Barbara along with it, Atlanna and Ivy were led into the throne room of a fearsome fortress that was the centre piece of a large fortress city.

"If you have passed our barrier. Then the queen of Atlantis herself sent you here." Hippolyta stated to the arrivals.

"Our Majesty sent us here to form an alliance with Amazonian."

"We ha..," Hippolyta stopped short as she notice the symbol of the water dragon on the left side of Ivy's Neck. "Yes, and unless you want the wrath of Gotham city Sirens, you will agree to Atlanna requested, who is the general of under the command of Bethany, the queen of Atlantis and our fellow Gotham city Siren."

"I presume your girlfriend Harley and also Bethany your queen has sure symbols."

"Yes you right, but my Majesty could easily undo all that you created thanks to protection she placed around your Island those many years ago. The very day your now dead princess Diana pulled a U.S pilot onto your dear Island."

Hearing this, Antiope suggested to Hippolyta, "We should invite them here and agree to their alliance. We Amazonian's wouldn't be able to fight off three dragons and the Gotham city Sirens, who are the only threat that the justice league hasn't been able to stop."


	5. Birds Of Prey

Birds Of Prey

As the full moon rose over the Themysciran coast, Bethany's visions of an Island containing a moon like pool became intense has it changed to about a mermaid losing her tail from an attack by water like dragon while interrupting a merman who faced the dragon alone.

"Bethany, feel the grinding of my clint against yours." Antiope told Bethany, having climbed on top her and grinding against her clint."

The pleasure from the grinding clints awaken Bethany as she pushed Antiope backwards onto the bed. Bethany then bent Antiope over as she put on a strap-on that was beside Antiope's bed and penetrated her from behind.

"I could replace a few words in the "Return to sender spell", to find out what these visions mean. Right now however penetrating your ass is more important.

Hippolyta came in Just has Antiope felt the pleasure of being penetrated up the ass. "Antiope! It seems you have already fallen under the spell of the Atlantis queen."

"Are you jealous my Majesty? You can't deny that you thought about sleeping with Bethany, who hugemonus breasts are too hard to ignore.

By the next day, the Amazonians and the Atlantis's all gathered inside the courtyard of a fortress city with a fearsome fortress being its centre piece. On the stage meanwhile were both generals of the Amazonians and the Atlantis's forces, along with the Gotham city Sirens members Harley and Ivy has Bethany was behind Hippolyta who moved up to the podium.

"From today, I please to announce the creation of a joint military force comprising of the Amazonians and the Atlantis's. Bethany and I however will still separate our monarch, but are joint commanders of the newly created Dragon Division." Hippolyta addressed the audience. "Do a dragon rider and a member of the Gotham city Sirens have anything to add?"

"Yes," Bethany answered as she swapped places with Hippolyta. "I am additionally promoting my fellow sirens and lovers to lieutenant of the Dragon Division.

"Today, I am additionally promoting Harley and Ivy to Lieutenants of our forces."

While Harley and Ivy made out following Bethany's announcement, Supergirl and Artemis had just entered a nearly destroyed Atlantis.

"I can't believe these nanotech suits that Batman gave us only last for 20 minutes." Artemis stated while they began to explore Atlantis. "I bet the green arrow could have done better this tech."

"That's 10 minutes less than Atlantis will be wiped off the map." Supergirl told Artemis. "We should blame Barbara Gordon for all of this, like batman said his new recruit Tiffany Fox, the daughter of Lucius Fox could only give these prototype suits since most of his tech was lost following the destruction of the Batcave." through (Solo Mode) part 4 new

"Am impressed that Bethany the ruler of Atlantis and queen of the Seven seas as destroyed her own nation to ensure that her reign can't be challenge."

As they proceed further towards the throne room, signs of a massacre could be seen throughout the area with even Diana's Excalibur and Amazonian shield having been placed by the body of a naked and brutalised Mera, who was still bound by chains on her arms and feet.

"We may be the newest members of the justice league, but brutalizing the daughter of king Nereus and making a statement by placing Diana's sword and shield next to her naked body. The Gotham city Sirens has become more of under Bethany than Catwomen." Supergirl said as she checked on the body. "I admit that so far am impressed by the fact that we haven't been able to stop them, but now that she is the sole queen of Atlantis, we can't allow her crimes to go unpunished and who even bought the Gotham underworld into hiding.

"Watch out."

Artemis yelled out, drawing her bow and firing a rope arrow that she took from her quiver. The rope arrow allowed Supergirl a few seconds to fall back before the pillar broke the arrow's rope and collapsed to the ground.

"Am glad to have you has my partner Artemis." "Same here Supergirl, but it time we escape has am sure it only be a matter of minutes before the aftermath of the explosives strike."

"You must be Tiffany Fox." Bruce said as Tiffany Fox sat down in Bruce's office.

"And you must be Batman aka Bruce Wayne the owner and hopefully my new boss at Wayne Enterprises." Tiffany stated to Bruce.

"Am glad that Lucius told you about me, with the loss of Jim Gordon's daughter Barbara aka Batgirl and my love Selina Kyle aka Catwoman, the former member of the Gotham City Sirens. I need your help in developing my Bunker into a new headquarters for the justice league and that connects throughout of the world. It also needs to have a main command room and a place similar to a Batcave where you can take on the role of Lucius.

"So, I get to work with the bat has I have a great design for my new costume."

" _Now_ Tiffany, at this time I have no desire to have another side kick by my side." Bruce told Tiffany as he saw Tiffany's mood changed to angrier.

"I know that losing not only Robin but Batgirl has well has taken the toll on you, but together we can ensure that another death like Batgirl doesn't happening again." Tiffany tried to convince Bruce, but instead found herself sitting opposite a now frozen Bruce, who himself was frozen by Bethany who used Chronokinesis as she, Harley and Ivy came out from a created portal behind them.

"Tiffany Fox, it's sure a shame that Bruce won't even let you become part of the justice league. I heard that Batman was response for Robin to leaving and starting his own team. "

"Why would I work for you Gotham City Sirens, a group of villainess who have already made the criminals of Gotham look like idiots?" Tiiffany asked as she turned around to them.

"Wouldn't you say that she would make a great leader of an additional team for our Dragon division that even entails being able to form the birds of prey."

"Harley's right, but it seems she is nothing more than Bruce's puppet." Ivy said to Bethany while groping Harley's breasts right in front of Tiffany.

Tiffany was dismayed to see Harley telling Ivy to group her breasts harder and faster, to which Bethany stated, "Your right Ivy, it seems Tiffany can't even handle a girl groping another. It's a shame cos she could form Birds of Prey."

Tiffany looked at Bruce for a second, before she turned around and said, "Alright, it seems I have no choice but to agree to your officer."

Bethany unfrozen Bruce, only for him to see Tiffany headed though the portal with the Gotham City Sirens. He slammed his fist into his deck in angry has he stated, "We may have to take down a few more villains, but I swear that justice league will stop you."

Tiffany found herself inside something similar to the Gotham clock tower that was like the headquarters of the birds of prey. "I can't believe that this place looks like the clock towers that once belonged to the birds of prey, and that is interconnected to this place."

"Yes, you could say that this is the headquarters of both the Gotham city Sirens and Birds of Prey." Bethany said an excited Tiffany, who followed up from this by saying, "This maybe be great, but haven't we missing an Oracle."

"Leave that to me." Bethany said. "Rule needs to be broken, space and time doesn't need apply, send me forth an Oracle."

Bethany's spell caused Barbara Gordon to be summoned just as the joker, dressed in a tourist started pointed a gun at her. "What the hell going on?"

As Barbara came to her senses, she wasted no time in explaining about what led to her almost being shot by the Joker. By the end, Barbara bowed down to Bethany has she then kissed her.

"It doesn't matter if I can't be Batgirl, but please allow me to work has i am a master hacker and can aid you in the field by providing your teams with information. I can also ensure that we have eyes and ears throughout where you operate." Barbara said in a pledging voice. "Just please don't send me back has otherwise I would have been shot by the Joker."

"Barbara, from now you shall me known has the Oracle and will help her Birds of Prey and my Gotham City Sirens who's new base of operations is located right here." Bethany told a gratefully Barbara. "Tiffany, please help Barbara Gordon settle in as from this moment she shall be known as the Oracle and who shall be assisting us in the field."

"Leave to me Bethany."

Bethany left Tiffany with Oracle as she headed though the portal that she created using portal creation.

At the same time of this and inside of the throne room that was dedicated has half Amazonian and half Atlantis, Hippolyta had gathered the four generals of the dragon division.

"It's good to see that you gathered them here Hippolyta."

"Harley and Ivy, we will now be based out of the division clock tower and for the first part. I will need you girls to help Tiffany form her team and teach them to become true villainess."

"Leave everything to us Bethany, by the time you get back. We shall be ready to go for a universe adventure." Harley and Ivy said as glad hold of each other's hand and exited the throne room/

"Hippolyta, Oracle will be in charge of our teams during the field."

"I understand commander as right now your Majesty finding out about these visions would only make us stronger."

Bethany began casting a spell that went,

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme

I send myself to the burning past

Reveal to me now the place of my vision

And take me to its time and place,"

Of course Macy and Maggie where casting a history changing spell. Unfortunately, the two spells collided and by the end of spell. Macy, Maggie and Harry where shocked to find Bethany having appeared at the centre of the pentagram. "Come fourth, fire dragon of darkness."

Macy, Maggie and Harry where shocked to see that Bethany had summoned fourth her dragon. "Am Bethany Halliwell, the queen of Atlantis, and will send you to the blazing hell if you do tell me where I am."


End file.
